The Smurfs:Across the Phineas and Ferb Dimension
by TheFrizzyGirl
Summary: Six smurfs enter a portal to a place they never expected. They entered a city called Danville. As they met five kids and they started helping. But what they didn't know is that Gargamel also entered the portal and joined the evil side with Dr.Doof. Will the smurfs be able to find them and the five kids help? Or will all the smurfs belong to Gargamel and Dr.Doof will defeat Agent P?
1. Chapter 1: A new world

**(Handy)**

It was just a normal day in the Smurf Village. Everysmurf are well...normal. I was just setting up new invention for everysmurf to see,well actually they always think my inventions are a failure. Just then,I heard a knock on the door."Come in" I said. It was Hefty."Hey Handy,Papa Smurf told me to tell you that soon there is gonna be a portal coming to the village. So he told us to stay in our houses so we wound't smurf in that portal".He said to me with a worry look."Okay...so what time will it come here?". I asked. When I heard smurfs screaming,I said"NOW? Oh I forgot my wrench!". Hefty watched me go out of my house and said,"Handy, come back!". He started running and trying to get me back. Smurfette,Grouchy,Isabella and Brainy saw me and Hefty running. "What are you guys doing?" Isabella said worriedly. Then I saw the portal getting bigger and stronger."I can't hold on!" I said. "I hate helping,but I hate if you are getting sucked by that portal even more". Grouchy said with a worried face. The fives smurfs helped me in getting away from that until all of us got sucked in the portal.

* * *

**(Snappy)**

We were running away from the portal and I saw Handy,Hefty,Smurfette,Grouchy,Isabella and Brainy got sucked in the portal."Guys,six smurfs were sucked in the portal." I said. "Worried wartmongers, we must tell Pappy Smurf!" Sassette said. We ran as fast as we can to Papa Smurf's lab. We opened the door and saw Papa Smurf hiding under a table."PAPA SMURF,SIX SMURFS WERE SUCKED IN THE PORTAL!" Nat said with fear. "Great Smurfs we must call out a search party after the portal closes." Papa Smurf said. After a few minutes the portal started to close. And we saw everysmurf went out of their houses. Then Papa Smurf shouted."My little smurfs, six smurfs were smurfed by the portal" he said worriedly."Oh no!" Tracker said in surprised."Papa Smurf what are we gonna do?" Clumsy asked."I need five smurfs to come with me for a search party" Papa Smurf said worriedly than strictly."Papa Smurf can we come to?" Slouchy said."Fine" Papa said."Hyuk hyuk, I will come" Jokey said with his big smile."Gosh,I will come Papa Smurf" Clumsy said."You might wanna need someone to track there scent so I'll come" Tracker said."We will come too" Farmer and Lazy said."Good now I will make a potion for us to go to our get ready"Papa Smurf said with a little smile on his face."Yes Papa Smurf!"


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting Phineas and Ferb

**Sorry I have writer's block. So this chapter will be short. But I will promise the next chapter will be long. Isabella Smurfette belongs to me and the smurfs belong to Peyo and Phineas and Ferb belong to Disney.**

* * *

**(Handy)**

I was the first who woke up and I saw the six of use are in a net. _This net looks_ familiar... I thought. Then I saw Isabella wake up. The beautiful smurfette with long wavy hair that reaches her back and wearing a beautiful green dress with golden buttons. Her shoes and hat are just the same color as her green dress. Her heels sparkling in the sun I cannot take my eyes off of her. "Handy where are we?" she said with her sweet voice. "Oh uh,I think we are in Gargamel's net!" I finally said,shocked of the wizard who was carrying the net. The other four smurfs started to wake up."Don't tell me that we are in Gargamel's I know Papa Smurf will save us" Brainy said."But Brainy,we are not in the forest" Smurfette said."AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Brainy said in shock."Hehe I like Brainy wining"Grouchy said laughing."I will be laughing if I eat you smurfs!"Gargamel said."Hey,release those creatures you wizard" A strange voice said. For what we smurfs saw was a boy with a triangle-shaped face and a british boy standing next to him. The triangle-shaped face boy wears a stripe t-shirt and blue shorts,while the british boy wears a beige top and long chest high pants. They threw a roock at Gargamel and knocked him down. We got a chance going near the boys as we saw Gargamel cursing us smurfs. We arrived at the backyard of a house."Is this where you boys live?" Isabella said."Yep my name is Phineas and this is Ferb" Phineas said happily. Ferb just waved at us and we waved back."Hey Phineas,whacha doin" a girl just said."Oh hi Isabella,these are the smurfs" Phineas said introducing use to the human Isabella."Hey my name is Isabella too"Isabella Smurfette said."Okay you can call me Isabella GS" Isabella GS said."My name is Handy and this is Hefty,Smurfette,Isabella,Grouchy and Brainy"I said introducing every one of us. _I sure hope the others will find use now this is getting creepier in the momment_ I thought.

* * *

**(Snappy)**

Papa Smurf was now done at the potion so gathered in a circle."Are you ready my little smurfs ans smurflings?" he asked."Yess Papa Smurf!"we all said. After PapaSmurf sprinkle a few dust we are now trveling in the same portal where are friends were sucked into.

* * *

**So I think it was very long. I hope it is okay and this is also my first fanfic. I called the real Isabella Isabella GS which stands for Isabella Garcia Sharpio.**


	3. Chapter 3: Starting A Plan

**Me: Hi!**

**All: Hi!**

**Me: I'm back for the Chapter 3.**

**Grouchy: Hope FrittzyCrazy will see this.**

**Isabella: I with you Grouchy!**

**Grouchy: *blushes***

**Handy: Grouchy!**

**Grouchy:Sorry!**

**Isabella: *kisses Handy on the cheeks***

**Handy: *blushes***

**Me: stop it you love smurfs.**

**All: Smurfs belongs to Peyo, Hanna-Barbera and Sony Pictures Animation!**

* * *

**(Handy)**

"Why don't you come with us to Baljet's house" said Phineas.

"Well, uh, Papa says that we shouldn't talk to other strangers, but we would like to" I said.

"I agree" Isabella said.

"Okay, wait a minute, Ferb I know what were gonna do today"

"Please" Ferb said.

"Hey Hefty, I know what were gonna do today too" I said.

"Oh smurf!"

"Wait, Ferb, show me that computer" Phineas said. So Ferb ran back to garage and handed the computer to Phineas. We hopped on top of the desktop.

"That funny chemist er wizard was Garbagesmell right? Or was it..."

"Gargamel!" We all said together.

"So, he may be joining another evil doer"

"Oh smurf!" Grouchy smurfed.

* * *

"Those wrecked blue smurfs! Maybe a guy might help me here!" Gargamel said. then, Gargamel saw a man who slouch and wears a white lab coat. "Maybe him!"

"What about me?" the man said. "I am the one and only Heinz Doofenshmirz!" he said.

"I am the one and only Gargamel!" Gargamel said.

"Are you an old man with a weird name?" Doofenshmirz asked.

"I need help in catching smurfs! Which can help me become the greatest wizard of all!" Gargamel said.

"Ooh! Do you have a nemesis?" Doof asked.

"Of course! Smurfs!" he said.

"Well, mine is Perry The Platypus" Doof said.

"Maybe we can be one super team of evil! And maybe you would like to join our group L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N" Doof said.

"What about only the two of us?" Gargamel asked.

"Fine fine, follow me" Doofenshmirz said.

* * *

**(Snappy)**

We traveled in the same place where the 6 smurfs went, and it turned out that we landed on someone's pink room.

"Ooh! Phineas and Ferb are so busted when meeting those blue elves!" Candace said.

"Blue elves? She must have seen them! Papa said.

"We must save them!" I said.

* * *

**Snappy: am I silly or what?**

**Sassette: Half!**

**Me: Oh please!**

**Handy: Come on! It's half funny!**

**Isabella: He's got a point.**

**Smurfette: Candace is like me!**

**Me: Hasta lapista!**

**Jokey: Hyuk hyuk, you're kinda good in Spanish er...**

**Grouchy: For me, I don't hate FrittzyCrazy.**

**Me: We're even Grouchy**

**Isabella: The one who doesn't hate FrittzyCrazy says I.**

**All: I!**

**Me: The one who hates Guest says I!**

**All: I!**

**Isabella: Looks like we're ALL even.**

**Me: see ya later for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Balance of A Universe

**Me: Hey!**

**All: Hey!**

**Me: Wait, are you copying me?**

**All: No.**

**Snappy: Why would we copy you?**

**Sassette: Yeah, why?**

**Phineas: Whatcha doin'?**

**All: Great googly moogly!**

**Me: It's just Phineas and Ferb guys! Don't be so panicky.**

**Gutsy: Like what I said, ONE PANICKY SMURF IS ENOUGH!**

**Me: You know, I was playing Tetris Battle while writing this chapter :P.**

**Isabella: Wha?**

**Snappy: Did you win, DID YOU WIN?**

**Me: Actually I did!**

**Smurflings: Smurfaroo!**

**Me: Okay guys, prepare for a new chapter.**

* * *

**(Snappy)**

We went down stairs, the ground was rumbling because of her footsteps. We heard that she was talking to a teenage girl named Stacy.

"I know Stacy, they got blue little elves with them, ugh I already talked to Mom about this but she would believe me. She told me during her childhood she was reading comics called Smurfs created by a guy named Peyo".

"Oh him, well I happen to be a fan of Smurfs Candace" Stacy said.

"What? Wait, I heard they were going to Baljet's house, maybe I can take those elves and show them to Mom!" Candace said.

"We must follow them!" Tracker said. "Maybe I can track their scent".

"Good idea Tracker! Farmer, where's Lazy?".

"Lazy! Stop being so lazy there" Farmer said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry guys".

"Let's move smurfs!".

* * *

**(Handy)**

We reached Baljet's house, actually, he reminds me of Brainy.

"He looks like me! A nerd and a bully, like my relationship with me and Grouchy".

"Shut your yaps!" Grouchy grumbled.

Until, he saw Buford. Grouchy rubbed his eyes in shock, seeing his counterpart in the human world.

"What did you say?"

"I said, shut your yaps to this nerd" Grouchy said pulling Brainy.

"Well, I guess we are even then".

"Is that the balance of the universe Handy?" Smurfette asked.

"Yes, I think" I said.

"Well, on another universe. I have noticed that Phineas has a weird shaped head" Isabella said in unison.

* * *

"Does many people ignore you?".

"Yes! That is why I have to make Smurfs into gold so I can be rich and be fulled of attention!" Gargamel said.

"Hmm, Perry the Platypus is late. Well, lets get this going" Heinz wondered.

"how about an essence sucker inator" Gargamel said.

"Hmm, not a bad idea". so Doofenshirmz started making the blue prints and Gargamel just had some tea.

* * *

**Me: It is short because I was practicing for our dance contest.**

**Sassette: Did you win?**

**Me: Yes! We won a trophy.**

**All: Woah!**


End file.
